In addition to being light, thin, short, and small, electronic products in the new century are trending toward using high-frequency transmission, so that the wiring of printed circuit boards must be increasingly dense to increase the transmission speed and maintain signal integrity at the same time. Electronic products adopt multilayered semiconductor devices and precise packaging technology, and use advanced bonding and mounting technologies to achieve a high density of multilayered circuit boards.
In the field of electronic components, there has been an urgent need for high-frequency communication equipment, and accordingly, related electronic component materials have recently been required, such as semiconductor sealing materials having a low dielectric constant and materials having a low dielectric loss factor, so that data can be transmitted quickly without data loss or interference during the transmission process.
Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) has been commonly used as a high-frequency substrate material because of its low dielectric constant and dielectric loss factor. However, the material itself, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), is insufficient in rigidity, and it is not easy to use it in subsequent processing, and the mechanical strength of the obtained substrate is also poor.
Therefore, the development of a substrate material having a low dielectric constant, a low loss factor, good heat resistance, and high mechanical strength is an important topic in the relevant art at this stage.